Todo lo que quieras
by HanaBitchySakuragi
Summary: "No es justo que Aomine sea el único consentido en este equipo, ¿cierto? Déjame compensarte. Anda, Kōsuke. Haré todo lo que tú quieras."


El entrenamiento de aquel día en el club de baloncesto de Tōō se llevó a cabo de la misma manera en que se tenía acostumbrado. Se podría decir que no había sucedido nada fuera de lo común, o que valiera la pena destacar.

Pero, a pesar de aquello, allí se hallaba Wakamatsu. A las afueras de las instalaciones del gimnasio, sentado de espaldas a la entrada de este, mientras jugueteaba con la corbata de su propio uniforme.

—Se supone que te la pongas, no que la uses como juguete anti-estrés.

Al escuchar la voz de su capitán, el rubio se puso de pie de inmediato y le encaró en el acto. Su expresión denotaba cansancio, pero no uno causado por el entrenamiento, exactamente.

«¿Para qué se había quedado esperándole?», era lo que Shoichi quería preguntar, para romper el incómodo silencio que se presentó entre ambos. Sin embargo, ya sabía qué respuesta obtendría, por lo que se abstuvo.

Si Wakamatsu estaba ahí en ese momento, era sin duda alguna para tener, de una vez por todas, la oportunidad de expresarle a Imayoshi todo aquello que le molestaba en demasía con respecto a la nueva gran estrella de Tōō, Aomine Daiki. Eso lo tenía claro.

Al de ojos rasgados no le sorprendía el hecho de que su pívot se encontrase descontento con la situación actual del equipo. No por el rendimiento, claro, porque tener a Aomine de su lado era una ventaja considerable a su favor. Lo que no le agradaba para nada al rubio era el hecho de que ese novato narcisista creyera tener la última palabra en todo momento. Y le encabronaba aún más ver cómo su capitán dejaba que el moreno se saliera con la suya como si no tuviese importancia alguna.

Imayoshi podía comprender eso. Incluso podía darle la razón. Él mismo sentía que el poder de su palabra dentro del club se había visto drásticamente minimizado desde el ingreso de ese chico de Teikō. No solo eso, sino que además debía encargarse de justificar cada uno de los caprichos del mencionado ante sus demás compañeros, aún cuando, en lugar de eso, preferiría (y amaría) patearle hasta el cansancio —como había visto hacer al capitán de Kaijō alguna vez— y así sacarle lo malcriado a la fuerza.

—Imayoshi, tenemos que hablar. —Wakamatsu por fin tomó la iniciativa, tras unos largos segundos en los que ambos solo se quedaron contemplándose, esperando la palabra del contrario—. Y sabes a qué me refiero —añadió, a la vez que fruncía el entrecejo.

—Sí, lo sé —respondió con simpleza el chico de último grado.

—Bien, porque ya estoy harto...

—Eso también lo sé. No es necesario que lo digas —interrumpió, a sabiendas de que, si no lo hacía en ese instante, detener las quejas del rubio ya no sería posible más adelante—. Comprendo que no te guste el modo en que el entrenador y yo protegemos a Aomine. A mí no me genera mucho orgullo, pero tengo que hacerlo.

—¡No tienes que hacerlo! ¡Tú eres el capitán, no ese idiota consentido! —El menor respiró hondo, tratando de tranquilizarse—. Eres tú quien toma las decisiones, y quien regula nuestras acciones dentro y fuera de la cancha. No tienes por qué dejar que Aomine haga lo que se le antoje, cuando se le antoje.

—¿Por qué te molesta tanto? Nuestro nivel ha aumentado gracias a él. Ganamos muchos más partidos que antes.

—¡Ese no es el problema!

—¿Entonces cuál es?

El silencio regresó. El ambiente se sentía pesado, y la incomodidad era notable en el rostro del pívot, que aún no respondía a la pregunta. Aunque, al final, no fue necesario que lo hiciera.

—¿Sabes qué? No importa —dijo el de cabello oscuro—. Tienes razón. Consiento demasiado a Aomine. Lo lamento, Wakamatsu.

El mencionado no pudo ocultar lo sorpresivas que fueron esas palabras. Tardó un momento en analizarlas, y entonces trató de responder.

—Bueno... no es necesario que te disculpes...

—Déjame compensarte —añadió un ahora sonriente Imayoshi, tomando por sorpresa de nuevo al contrario.

—¿Q-qué?

Sin darse cuenta, Wakamatsu ya tenía a su capitán justo frente a él. Eran solo un par de centímetros los que se hacían presentes entre ambos chicos. Imayoshi sonrió, al notar que el menor se había quedado sin habla.

—Dije que voy a compensarte —recalcó—. No es justo que Aomine sea el único consentido en este equipo, ¿no es así? —agregó, manteniendo esa expresión que dejaba notar lo mucho que disfrutaba jugar con las emociones de los demás.

—B-bueno, no, no lo es. ¡P-pero tampoco es necesario que me compenses! ¡Yo no soy como el idiota de Aomine! —El chico era un manojo de nervios en ese instante. Nunca había pasado por su mente la idea de ser «consentido» por su capitán, pero ahora que había escuchado cómo el mayor aseguraba estar dispuesto a hacerlo, sus pensamientos le estaban presentando situaciones que nunca antes había considerado.

La sonrisa de Imayoshi aumentó ante la reacción de su kōhai, y su lado sádico no le permitiría dejar pasar la oportunidad de entretenerse un poco más.

—Anda, Kōsuke-kun. —Sus labios se acercaron con lentitud hacia la pálida oreja del más alto, y se detuvieron estando a unos escasos milímetros de esta—. Haré todo lo que tú quieras.

Fue entonces cuando Kōsuke explotó. Sus mejillas se encendieron al instante, asimilándose a un par de tomates, y pudo sentir cómo garganta se cerraba, evitando que cualquier palabra o sonido saliera de esta. Lo único que podía hacer era observar a su superior, quien ni siquiera intentaba ocultar lo mucho que estaba divirtiéndose a costa de sus sentimientos. ¿Qué tan lejos podía llegar ese tirano solo para jugar con las personas?

—Vamos, debe haber algo. No seas tímido, pequeño —insistió, usando un tono meloso. Esto solo irritó más al menor. ¿Acaso Imayoshi no era consciente de lo mucho que estaba revolviendo las emociones del rubio?

Claro que lo era.

Ese maldito lo estaba disfrutando demasiado. ¿Por qué Kōsuke no podría hacer lo mismo? Debía aprovechar la oportunidad que se le estaba presentando, después de todo.

—De hecho, sí hay algo que quiero que hagas —expresó de repente.

Imayoshi no tuvo tiempo para preguntar qué era aquello que su compañero deseaba que hiciera. Con una velocidad que incluso Aomine envidiaría, Wakamatsu dirigió su mano derecha hacia la fría mano izquierda del contrario, y la agarró con una fuerza apenas regulada.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los ojos de Imayoshi se abrieron en más de un setenta por ciento.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué... ? —No pudo terminar su pregunta, ya que se vio interrumpido por la, ahora, grave y potente voz del menor.

—A partir de ahora, me tomarás de la mano durante el camino de regreso, todos los días —espetó sin más, haciendo énfasis en la última parte, y usando un tono de indiferencia que le costó bastante fingir. En su mente, el rubio juraba que se desmayaría gracias a los nervios en cualquier momento. Tomar la mano de su capitán era un avance mucho mayor del que creyó que lograría alguna vez.

—¿... Hablas en serio? —cuestionó el mayor. Podía sentir la calidez de la mano contraria transmitirse a través de su brazo entero. Se sentía bien, pero no lo admitiría en voz alta—. ¿Eso es lo que en verdad quieres?

—¿No dijiste que harías todo lo que quisiera? Bueno, por ahora esto es todo lo que deseo. —En el rostro de Kōsuke ahora podía divisarse una mueca burlona, que fácilmente podría compararse con las que su capitán acostumbraba a hacer—. Te avisaré cuando se me ocurra algo más, capitán.

La sonrisa de Wakamatsu terminó por contagiársele a Imayoshi, quien, aún sin poder creer el uso que el más alto le había dado a su ofrecimiento, enlazó sus dedos entre los de Kōsuke.

—Mírate nada más. Resultaste ser un chico consentido.

—Tal vez lo sea un poco —aceptó el menor.

Tras esto, los dos chicos comenzaron a alejarse de aquel gimnasio, dando pasos cortos y con un ritmo relajado. Querían asegurarse de que aquella caminata durara tanto como fuera posible.

Al final del día, Imayoshi en verdad había hecho todo lo que Wakamatsu quería. Le había ayudado, intencionalmente o no, a lograr ese pequeño avance que tanto había deseado, pero que nunca se atrevió a realizar por su cuenta.

A partir de entonces, la renovada confianza del rubio causaría que sus caprichos fueran aumentando con el tiempo. Sin embargo, el capitán de Tōō estaría siempre dispuesto a cumplir su palabra.

Haría todo lo que Kōsuke quisiera, porque eso era todo lo que él quería hacer.


End file.
